


Baptism

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Birthday Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Yuuri Plisetsky has been waiting to lose his virginity to his boyfriend (and also take his boyfriends virginity) and on his 18th birthday, he gets his wish.follow up: Otabek and Yuri have been apart for a couple months and finally get to reunite.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I did this when I should have been studying for finals. I think my mom would be disappointed in me.

Yuri bounced his legs up and down as he sat. Rapid, hurried, impatient. He fixed his eyes on the back of Yuuri Katsuki’s head and glared.

“So,” Yuri says loudly through gritted teeth, “The cake is gone.”

Yuuri K was talking amiably to Otabek, the only other guest left outside of Victor and the other Yuuri.

Yuuri K finally glances towards him.

“It was great. You have good taste.” Yuuri says happily and then turns back to Otabek, “The key to the triple flip is momentum…” He goes back into his talk.

Yuri starts to grimace, why were they like this? Didn’t they take hints?  
  
He gets up to jerkily put the rest of the paper plates in the trash and glance at his phone, Phichit had sent him another happy birthday snapchat, even if he had only left five minutes ago.

Yuri puts his phone back down and starts scrubbing the counter tops to get out his frustration.

Victor appeared from the side room and languidly walked up to him.

“Eighteen,” he says dreamily, “I got a gold at that age too.”

Yuri wanted to strangle him with the end of that gold medal, “Don’t you and Yuri,” He glances to the side, “Have to be somewhere? Anywhere.” It was almost a whine, “Holding hands in the middle of a busy highway or something.”  
  
Victor studied him with an amused grin, “I have something to give you.”  
  
Yuri blinked, “You already gave me my present.” He hummed, “So, thank you or whatever.” He says stiffly because it’s not like he was raised with _no_ manners.

Victor shook his head loosely with the same genial smile, “Look, look, here."

Victor used a gloved hand to slip something into Yuri’s hand, Yuri blinks and looks down at it. It was a shiny gold package in the shape of a square, little instructions were on the side. His eyes go wide.

“Ugh,” Yuri threw the condom at Victor’s head.

It bounced uselessly off his forehead and Victor laughs, “Come on Yurio, it’s a present- we’re looking out for you!”  
  
Yuri’s face was beet red and he was ready to yell ‘fight me’ in the middle of his own apartment. “It’s none of your business.”  
  
He crosses his arms over his chest and tries not to feel or look like a child.

Victor touches his shoulder and his brow was furrowed, “Safety! Like an airbag in a car.”

“ _Goddammit Victor_ .” He curses.  
  
Yuri was ready to kick everyone out and move to the mountains to be a hermit when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“We were thinking we might finish cleaning up.” Otabek stood at his side and Yuri’s blood pressure ticked down a couple notches.

“Right,” Victor winked at them, “I don’t want to stop you from cleaning.” Yuri was physically vibrating and his hands raised in small raptor claws.

Victor had lived a nice life up to this point Yuri figured.

“Alright, I can send you that video later,” Yuuri K. said to Otabek, “But me and Victor should head out.”  
  
Yuuri had a hand on Victor’s shoulder and started steering him away, Yuri feels a rare wave of gratitude towards him.

They got to the door and started putting on coats and mittens when Yuuri K. leaned over to whisper to him, “We’re very proud of you,” Yuri narrowed his eyes, “Otabek is a nice guy.”  
  
“Why are you both like this?” He says as he yanks on his own ponytail, they stand in the doorway.

“If you needed any oil or towels or something-” Yuri closes the door in their face.

He takes a deep breath in through his nose, he was an adult now. He opens the door and peeks out, “Thank you for coming.” He grumbles.  
  
They are still looking at him happily and he groans and shuts the door again.

He’s fastening his hair back in a less-messy pony tail when he hears Otabek behind him, trying to compact the trash can to fit all the wrapping paper into it.

Yuri makes eye contact with him, he gives him a moment before striding over to him in a few quick steps, Yuri pushes him up against the wall.

He kisses him purposefully on the mouth as he leans into his chest.

Otabek steps back momentarily and his mouth takes a second to start moving against his. Yuri kisses him hard and hungry, like he wanted to all night.

“I’m eighteen,” Yuri declares and pushes Otabek’s bangs back from his forehead, “And I won the Grand Prix.”

Otabek blinks slowly and frowns, “I wasn’t serious about the last part.” He says in the way people discuss buttons on shoes or how best to construct a butterfly gnot.

Yuri snorts and balls Otabek’s shirt up in his fists, “We should go to my room.”  
  
Otabek’s eyes gleam for a moment and Yuri waits for a very long time for his response, “Yeah.”  
  
Yuri grins and his shoulders release, he wanted this too.

Yuri grabs his hand and leads him towards the door to the left, turning off the lights to the living room on the way out.

He closes the bedroom door behind them and feels Otabek’s arms snake around his waist, pulling Yuri’s back up against his chest. Otabek’s other hand moves his hair aside and Yuri can feel his breath hot on his neck.

Yuri shivers and discreetly bites the inside of his cheek, “You want this?” He had to ask it, it had been on the tip of his tongue for hours now.

Otabek presses a kiss to his neck, noticeably soft and attentive, Yuri tilts his head ever so slightly so Otabek can have better access.

“I do. I have.” He nods, and Yuri momentarily scowls.

“And we still had to wait this long?”

Yuri feels Otabek’s chest rumble as he laughs, “It should be special. That’s all.” Yuri frowns with a brief huff, “And you are very impatient.”

Yuri turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, noticeably pale against Otabek’s olive skin.

He could protest and say he was _not_ impatient, _not_ being unreasonable. “Yes.” He says instead as he hoods his eyes, drawling out the words, “If that was your point of this, it’s had its effect."

Yuri briefly grinds down on Otabek’s thigh, making his own point very clear.

Otabek makes a small sound and rubs his large hands run down his spine, counting the vertebrae one by one it felt like and forcing Yuri to arch up into him as his hands worked their way slowly down his back.

He finally stops, moving his hands firmly to both sides of Yuri’s waist and running a thumb across the exposed sliver of skin between Yuri’s shirt and pants.

He shudders and tries to kiss him again, hungry and insistent, he has Otabek kiss him back, the other man practically lifting him in the air as he drew him closer.

Yuri pants and Otabek moves Yuri’s head to the side, he nuzzles his neck briefly before sinking his teeth into it this time. “Ah,” Yuri cries out in a breathy sigh, Otabek bites down a little harder.

Yuri breaths through his nose and tries to bite his lip to stop himself from making embarrassing noises. Otabek sucks on the delicate skin of his neck until Yuri is sure a bruise is blooming there.

He frowns, “People are going to see that.”  
  
Otabek nods and draws his head back, “Yes.”

“People we know.”  
  
“Yes,” he hums, “Good.”  
  
Yuri snorts and sprouts an impish grin, “Bastard.”  
  
Otabek forms a half smile too and then looks Yuri up and down, “Can I touch you?”

Yuri pulls his head back and his cheeks heat up again, “You don’t have to ask things like that.”  
  
Otabek pet the small of his back and Yuri swears he licks his lips, “Maybe I want to.”  
  
“Bastard!” Yuri says again except this time with more feeling.

Otabek leans down and kisses him on his bright red cheeks, flushed to the tips of his ears, he whispers it again, “Can I touch you?”

Yuri squirms in his arms and feels himself growing more aroused by this simplicity of it, “Alright, alright, of course, but you don’t have to embarrass me every time.”

“It’s too easy.” Otabek says with a chuckle and Yuri opens his mouth to say something terse when Otabek’s wondering hand snaked it’s way down to his ass and squeezed. Yuri took a sharp inhale of breath in through his nose.

Otabek inserted his thigh in between Yuri’s legs and groped his ass, Yuri was forced to helplessly rut up against him.

He tries to concentrate on suppressing the burning in his gut and the knowledge that Otabek could feel his entire hard length pressing up against him, making a wet spot in his briefs.

Yuri gets the presence of mind to reach for the bottom of Otabek’s shirt and start to yank the material up and over his head.

Otabek pauses having Yuri ride his leg up and down by pressing his ass forward to put his own arms over his head to get the shirt off.

It’s a bit of a struggle and Yuri feels a little bad when he gets stuck and has to roll his shoulder to get it off.

  
But Yuri recovers by pressing kisses up to his broad chest, tracing his sharp teeth up to his pectorals and dragging his tongue across the exposed skin.

“You keep getting bigger here,” Yuri almost complained.

“Don’t be jealous,” Otabek says plainly, “It certainly doesn’t help me with points.”  
  
Yuri pushes his hair back and looks him in the eye, he contemplates pointing out how at least they didn’t call him a fairy. He just snorts, “Maybe not _their_ points.”  
  
He ran his hands over his chest and begins to kiss again, he took his time, little worshipful nips that made their way down to his nipple, where Yuri latched onto it and tongued the sensitive nub.

Otabek breaths in deeply, then moves in one fluid motion to press Yuri up against the wall, connecting a bright kiss to his lips.

“I want this.” Otabek repeats and his hand works its way in between Yuri’s thighs and he palms his crotch. Yuri tosses his head back, Otabek rubs himself up against Yuri and it’s almost too much.

Yuri pants, “And you said I’m the impatient one.”  
  
Otabek almost cringes, “It’s...Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Yuri’s eyes go wide and he nods, “Get on the bed.” He instructs shortly.

Otabek backs up reluctantly and Yuri pushes him backward to sit on the queen sized bed, Otabek seems to wait patiently despite being visibly aroused in his jeans.

Yuri gives a wicked grin, he goes to his bedside table, removing his lube from the drawer. He turns around and starts to slowly remove his own clothes. First his shirt and then unbuttoned his jeans slowly.

Otabek reaches towards him, “Don’t move.” Yuri says and instead has Otabek watch as he gradually revealed the jut of his hip and V of his pelvis inch by inch.

He watches Otabek gulp and Yuri smiles with pleasure. He does have the decency to flush when he finally pushes his pants all the way down to let his weeping cock spring free.

Red and standing-at-attention Yuri tries to stand as upright as possible, he kicks his pants the rest of the way off.

Otabek got on his knees and crawled the few feet over, Yuri tilts his head to the side just as Otabek puts a hand on Yuri’s hip and takes the head of his cock into his mouth.

Yuri almost has his soul ascend into another realm, he groans at the unexpected warmth. Otabek experimentally pushes his foreskin back with his lips and sucks on the very, very sensitive tip. He runs his tongue over the slit, lapping up Yuri's precum and teasing the opening, Yuri bites down on the inside of his cheek to himself from crying out.

Otabek doesn’t try to take anymore of Yuri into his mouth and it was enough to drive him crazy. He sucks delicately on him while Yuri shudders and makes small noises in the back of his throat.

“Wait, wait, wait,” He slurs out with his brow furrowed, Otabek darts his dark eyes up. “I don’t want to…” _Cum in your mouth._ He holds up the lube, “We have more things to do tonight.”  
  
Otabek’s releases him, a slight string of drool connects his red lips to Yuri's cock and Yuri was definitely going to have to remember that image for those nights alone in his room.

He purses his lips and presses Otabek back. “Take your clothes off… Keep your eyes on me.”  
  
He doesn’t know why he says the last part but he climbs onto his bed and turns around, making himself comfortable on his back before making sure Otabek was watching.

He slicks up his fingers with lube expertly and runs it down his body, slowly circling his hole and then inserting his index finger inside himself, stretching the skin and opening his legs wide.

He can hear Otabek breath hitch and Yuri glances over to see his partner’s pants were off and he looked just as hard as he was.

Yuri smiles lowly and works his finger in and out of himself. Otabek walks closer to him, and Yuri relaxes enough to slip a second finger in and has Otabek watch as he arches off the bed fingering himself.

He seemed to be paying attention.

“Will you be okay?” He asks suddenly as Yuri scissored his fingers and prepared for a third finger, Otabek points to his own generous cock.

Yuri raises an eyebrow, “You don’t think I’ve done this before?” He pushes himself up into his fingers, pressing them all the way into himself.

“You’re a virgin.”

“Yeah. You are too. And I meant, you don’t think I haven’t fingered myself? Wide open,” He tosses his head, this was his moment, “Thinking of you?”

He can hear Otabek audibly make a muffled sound and suddenly Otabek’s wide hands were on his hips and Yuuri can see his eyes trained on him.

Yuri stretches himself with a third finger and takes his time opening himself the rest of the way, Otabek waited, eyes hungry.

Yuri finally turned them over and had Otabek lie on his back. He pressed a sharp kiss to his cheek, and nibbled on his ear slightly.

Yuri reaches behind them and takes Otabek’s cock in one hand, pumping it once, twice and then spreading a generous amount of lube on the hardness from base to head.

Otabek threaded his fingers through Yuri’s long hair and pulled on it briefly, the only sign of his frustration.

Yuri gives a sidelong grin and runs his hands down Otabek’s stomach, “Can I fuck you?” He mimicked Otabek’s tone when he asked to touch him.

Otabek’s face tinted slightly and Yuri savors it, he positions Otabek’s cock head against his hole. “Can I ride you?”  
  
Otabek’s eyes go wide and he nods like his life depended on it.

Yuri ever so slowly pushed Otabek inside of himself, Otabek’s mouth opened in a silent gasp and his hands dug bruises into Yuri’s hips.

Yuri slowly sank himself down on his cock, feeling the burn up his spine and through his chest, he lifts his chin high when he takes him all in.

He grins and gives a sudden laugh, happy and abrupt. Otabek looks up at him and Yuri grins, he pushes himself forward for a kiss.

Then he starts to move, pushing himself up and down with his thighs, riding Otabek and fucking him down into the mattress.

Yuri is stretched and filled and it’s  _more_ than he thought it would be, better than the nights he thought of Otabek and wondered why he didn’t want to have sex with him already.

Otabek’s thumb digs into his hip bones and he seems to be concentrating, Yuri raises his eyebrows as he realizes- he was trying hard not to cum.

Yuri squeezes around him and fucks himself down on Otabek faster, harder, making the bed squeak savagely and shake the head board.

Yuri adjusted the angle and sees a sudden burst of stars behind his eyes, he groans out loud and his gut twists in pleasure.

Otabek’s eyes go wide, “Was that…?” He seems to realize he hit Yuri’s prostate, Otabek’s grip becomes more tangible and he takes over, holding Yuri up and thrusting up into him.

He thrusts up into him until Yuri feels that ball of tangled pleasure build up, Otabek managing to hit that sweet spot inside of him again.

He cries out, much louder than he should, and much louder than he wanted to, yelling Otabek’s name and screwing his eyes shut as he came on Otabek’s chest and his own stomach.

The climax was more profound than he thought it would be and it takes him a lot of willpower to not collapse on top of the other man. He pants and holds himself up as Otabek remains hard inside of him.

He grunts and Yuri watches him squeeze his eyes shut, the older boy moved to pull out.

“Wait,” Yuri leans forward, panting, “Inside me. Cum inside me.”

That seemed to be all the instruction he needed and Otabek makes a strangled quiet noise and buries himself deep inside Yuri and gasped- filling Yuri with a wet warmth.

Yuri feels another grumble of arousal in his gut from just that, but his cock doesn’t play along, he climbs off Otabek and feels some of the cum run down his inner thigh.

He blushes but he feels a hand on his shoulder and Otabek pulls him into a bruising kiss.

Yuri closes his eyes and melts into the kiss as it relaxes into something gentle and almost too sweet. Otabek drags him down onto his sweaty chest and Yuri curls up against his side.

The atmosphere is sleepy in the dim lights of the room, smelling of sex and twilight, a strange calm fills Yuri in the wake of his afterglow.

He’s drifting off when he feels Otabek begin to shift under him, he grumbles as Otabek moves him aside and gets up again.

“Where are you going?” He asks as he bonelessly flops back down.

Otabek hums and nods towards the kitchen, “Clean up.”  
  
“The apartment?” He asks in confusion.

Otabek shakes his head and slips out of the room, Yuri is starting to nod off once more when Otabek returns and Yuri feels a sudden warm washcloth in between his legs.

He inhales sharply as Otabek drags the warm cloth across his hole and inside him before taking another edge across his chest where Yuri had cum on himself.

Yuri blinks and goes to sit up, “We’re athletes. We should go again.”

Otabek chuckles and runs the wash cloth up over his body again, “I just lost my virginity. Give it a moment.”  
  
Yuri shakes his head, but settles back down across Otabek’s chest, Otabek wraps an arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pulls him closer, Yuri hears his a steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest, his eyes flutter shut.

  
They end up going to sleep for the night.


	2. Three Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow-up of Otabek's birthday.

He wanted him to see them.

He had been thinking about it for hours now. Maybe days.

He unzipped his heavy jacket in the restaurant and loosely let the front fall open, it was winter, but he revealed his thin tank-top anyway. Otabek stalled mid-sentence.

“I was trying to tell him, I don’t want the blue one when…” Yuri swears he sees Otabek’s pupils dilate to twice their size, his mouth fell open and Yuri leans forward unconsciously.

“Go on?” Yuri flicks his eyes up, “What happened, Beka.” It was a pretty dick move too, but he pushes his chest forward anyway. Yuri’s new piercings poke through the thin material of the white tank top and Otabek was openly staring.

“You didn’t want the blue, so?” He was pushing it.

Otabek gulped and stared back up, “Did you want dessert?”  
  
Yuri shrugs, “Sure.”

Otabek hums and gets a free cake for his birthday anyway (they sing for him). His eyes are on Yuri.

 

\------------------

 

Otabek seemed to hurry back to the room after the music and congratulations, he had said he wanted to spend the day with Yuri.

The Cup of China was the day before for Otabek (Yuri hadn’t entered), and his boyfriend had won gold. Yuri was hoping to top that experience for him.

They were holding hands on the way back when Otabek kept glancing back at him.

“Did you want anything else?” He asks as they scan the busy open market.

Yuri shakes his head and steps in front of him with his hands in his pockets, “It’s your birthday. Let me get you something else.”

“I’d be happy to just to go back.” Otabek says softly and Yuri glances back at him, he grins slowly, taking his large arms and pulling Yuri backward into a hug, Yuri’s back presses up against his chest.

Yuri opens his mouth, and then closes it, biting his lip as Otabek hugged him closely.

“You look good today.” He says simply this time, quiet and into the crook of Yuri’s neck, Yuri could have whined.

Yuri grabs his hand and turns them around, “Come on.”  
  
Maybe he _was_ the impatient one.

He takes them quickly down the last three city blocks and Otabek follows along with teasing glances, going as far as to draw one long line down Yuri’s back with his finger.

Yuri gets them into the elevator and Otabek kisses him on the neck when the doors close, a series of short nipping pecks to his throat and Yuri is sure to clamp down on his own mouth.

“We’re not even there yet.” He hisses, bit Yuri doesn’t have the nerve to push him away just at that moment as he breathed heavily on his jaw and then kissed his neck again from behind. Yuri felt Otabek’s chest rumble behind him.

“Did you get this for me?” He asks deeply and Yuri feels a light tug on one of his nipple piercings.

Yuri inhales sharply, arching ever so slightly up into his hand, Otabek tugs on it once more and it’s better than he thought it would be.

Yuri doesn’t have to answer his question though when the elevator door dings and they reach their floor.

Yuri grits his teeth and pushes his boyfriend through the doors, “Bastard.”  
  
Otabek shrugs and gets out his keycard so they can get into the room immediately.

It had been months.

Between training and tournaments and being on the other side of the world from each other, it was hard to fit this sort of thing in.

Otabek gets the door open and Yuri strips off his gloves and scarf quickly, throwing them to the side as Otabek turns him around.

He takes his chin in hand and tilts his head up, kissing him roughly up against the door as they fall into the dark room.

Otabek presses a hand against his waist and bears down on him.

Yuri makes a soft noise in the back of his throat but has the presence of mind to kiss him away and close the door behind them.

Otabek stumbles backward to the bed and sits down as Yuri stands across the room from him. Yuri is sure to make hard eye contact as he slowly unzips his heavy blue-leopard print jacket and lets it fall open, he watches Otabek’s pupils expand again.

Otabek glances down and then back up to his face, “You got your nipples pierced.” He states it simply.

Yuri grins unevenly, “Yeah… I thought they would be cool.”  
  
Double-studded silver piercings make his nipples poke through his thin white tank top and give it a very distinct look.

Otabek nods and keeps his eyes trained on his boyfriend's chest. “I like them.”

Yuri tilts his head and juts his hip out, leaning back on the wall behind him coyly. “What? From all the way over there?”  
  
Otabek laughs warmly and makes his way over the way a jungle cat pads its way through a forest floor.

His hands move slowly as they reach him, first to thread through Yuri’s long hair and then to push down the shoulders of his sleeves, slowly letting the entire jacket fall to the floor.

Otabek tilts Yuri’s chin up slightly to look him in the face, then tentatively reaches out. He uses one of his thumbs to trace Yuri’s bottom lip, then lower it, trailing his index finger down his neck and collarbone. Otabek seems to watch his face as he drags a finger over one of his newly pierced nubs.

Yuri bites his lip slightly and Otabek nods, “How long?”  
  
Yuri gives a half-smile, “Two weeks.”  
  
Otabek raises an eyebrow questioningly, he leans down and kisses Yuri, inserting his tongue and teasing his lip with his teeth, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back.

“Two weeks?” He gives something like a breathy laugh and lowers his head, “This might be a little cruel then, Yuratchka.”

  
Yuri snorts and tosses his hair back, “Knock yourself out. This is nothing.”  
  
Otabek uncharacteristically raises his eyebrows up very high, almost bouncing it and then lowers his head, he extends his tongue and starts licking and biting at Yuri’s collarbone, slowly working his way down.

Yuri puts his hand in his short dark hair and gives into the wet touches. He’s enjoying the little worshipful bites and kisses, until he feels the sudden jolt of electricity.

“Ah,” his voice raises as Otabek took his right nipple in his mouth and sucked, “ _Ah._ ” Yuri keened despite himself.  
  
He tosses his head backward and groans as Otabek swirls the nub in his mouth and tugs at the piercing. He plays with the stud in his mouth and Yuri can’t help but whine slightly and arch off of the wall, they were sore.

Otabek becomes more insistent, he takes the left nipple in his hand and starts twisting and tugging while his wet mouth worked over the other nub in his mouth.

Yuri squeezes his eyes shut as his blood rushes south and his pants become tighter.

He makes a gurgling noise as Otabek gives a particularly hard suck and Yuri involuntarily bucks his hips up, Otabek chuckles and lowers one of his large hands to hold Yuri’s hip down.

Yuri makes a sound of annoyance and Otabek continues to toy with the silver metal in his mouth, mouthing the front of Yuri’s tank top so the harsh material bites into his inflamed skin and the wetness sent shivers down his spine.

  
He’s making little breathy sighs when Otabek pauses and his eyes flick up to meet Yuri’s, he touches the piercings, “I like them.” Yuri grins widely.

“Not the tickets to the ballet I got you?” He asks teasingly and flicks Otabek on the ear.

Otabek blinks, “No, no, I love those. I do, I told you, and we’re going together- I love it.”

Yuri snorts, “I was kidding.”  
  
“But…” He hums, “I like this a little better.” Otabek says bluntly as he toys with the end of one of Yuri’s loose hairs and nipples. Yuri blushes and looks down to the ground.

“ _God_ ,” It was almost a curse, he angrily looks back up and then grins with a slight challenge to his eyes, “What do you want?” He asks more harshly than he intended.

Otabek shrugs and kisses across his flushed skin, he doesn’t say anything but he looks him up and down. “Go on.”

“What?” Yuri hunches over.  
  
Otabek’s threads his fingers through Yuri’s hair, yanking his head back and leaning down on him. “Say the word.”  
  
Yuri juts his chin up, “You. Me. Up against the wall, happy birthday or whatever.”

Otabek nods with a grunt and pets Yuri’s face, “It _is_ my birthday.”  
  
Yuri tilts his head and hums, “Yes. Whatever you want.”  
  
Otabek leans in and kisses him sweetly on the mouth, “You then. All night long.”  
  
Yuri groans and nips Otabek in the ear, “If you can keep up, then sure.”  
  
Otabek barks a laugh, “Do you really want to take up that challenge?”

Yuri’s eyes sparkle, “I already thought we set up a clear competition between us.” He says wryly and then Otabek pushes him back with his full weight, pinning him to the wall expertly.

“Of course, Yuratchka." He nips his jaw, "Keep up.” Otabek was on him before he knew it, hungry, insistent and his other hand on his right nipple, twisting the piercing and making Yuri gasp.

Yuri kisses back harshly and presses up into him, demandingly. Otabek does not back down.

Otabek cradles the back of his head and runs his hand on the inside of Yuri’s naked thighs, teasing the sensitive skin but never coming any closer to his crotch, Yuri thrusts forward in frustration but finds no purchase.

He channels his grievances into the kiss and Otabek holds him steady as they kiss like teenagers in the throws of their first hormones.

Otabek kisses him headily until he reaches for his own shirt and swings over his head, Yuri looks at him appraisingly and nods. He goes to touch himself for a just a moment, a moment, but Otabek knocks his hand away.

“No.” He growls in his ear and makes it very clear, “Mine tonight. No touching yourself.”  
  
Yuri bites back a whimper and instead sinks his teeth into Otabek’s shoulder, letting the other man slowly push down Yuri’s pants and boxers.

Yuri gives a groan when his erection springs free and Otabek touches it ever so briefly, giving it one firm, possessive pump before working his thumbs on Yuri’s hips.

“I am glad we’re not in a competition.” Otabek says with a small smile as his other hand squeezes Yuri’s rear. “I would hate to ruin your chances.”  
  
Yuri shakes his head, “Like I’d let you do that to me in a regular tournament.”  
  
Otabek kisses him a small bite, “Yes.” He swipes squeezes him, “But I’d like to ruin you all the same.”  
  
Yuri grins and runs his hands down Otabek’s abs, blushing slightly, “You have my permission.” He meant for it to be more pointed than it was.  
  
Otabek intakes a sharp breath, then suddenly reaches both hands behind Yuri and hoists him up, dragging him up to the point he is forced to wrap his naked arms and legs around his waist.

“Hey!” He growls as Otabek hoists him up and then deposits him on the bed.

Yuri tries not to feel too exposed, lying on his back in only his tank top with his lover’s eyes running their way up and down his body.

Otabek gets on the bed and kneels over him.

“Did you miss me?” Otabek asks in a quiet way.

Yuri chokes a little and then looked away, “Of course I missed you...I was worried you would hook up with another skater after all this time.”  
  
Otabek shook his head and ran one gently finger down Yuri’s cheek. “I wouldn’t.”  
  
Yuri’s eyes go soft and hr tries to think of something he wants to say, Otabek doesn’t miss a beat and gets up and unzips his bag, digging in the pockets until he finds a deep blue bottle.

He takes out the lube and uncaps the lid, Yuri settles himself back a little farther up on the bed.

Yuri tilts his head as Otabek slathers his fingers in the substance and walks languidly back to the bed, “Lay back.” Yuri makes a soft sound and spread his legs. He feels the bed shift as Otabek kneels over him.

Yuri can’t help but bend into himself slightly, covering himself as Otabek takes him in. The other man leans over with his expresslessionless face and kisses him, peppering his face and throat before his other hand reaches down.

“Okay?” He asks gently, because he always does.

Yuri rolls his eyes, ears burning, “Yes, yes.” He opens his legs up wider and Otabek kisses his shoulder as his thick finger circled his hole.

Otabek distracts him with soft touches before testing his rim and nudging it experimentally.

Yuri opens his mouth to complain about being slow, but it turns into a high groan as Otabek pushes in and takes his time inserting his first finger. Yuri gives a breathy noise as Otabek works his way in and out, feeling him and working his way around the area before inserting a second finger.

Yuri flushes and watches his cock grow harder between his legs. “You really enjoy this part?” He asks bluntly and Otabek smiles.

“I enjoy this very much.” He returns and reaches deep within Yuri with his two fingers and then scissors them gently. Yuri gives a shuddering breath and Otabek moves a third finger inside him before probing the sides of his walls.

“What are you…?” He asks put is quickly answered when Otabek finds the little ball of nerves within him, he tosses his head back as his mouth opens noiselessly.

He feels his cock twitch against his stomach and Otabek patiently stretches him, finding the sweet spot within him and steadily massaging it, stroking his prostate rhythmically and making Yuri see white.

Yuri bucks his hips uselessly to the point Otabek takes one large hand and starts to hold him down. Circling and teasing until Yuri feels dizzy and the familiar build up starts coiling in his gut.

“What,” He whines, “are you doing?” He snaps a bit too harshly, “I’m going to finish before we’ve even, ugh.” He groans as Otabek inserts a fourth finger and rubs harshly against the spot inside him.

“We have all night.” Otabek contends, “You’ll get back. Didn’t you say we were athletes? Besides,” Otabek leans forward and kisses him on the forehead, “It’s been too long. I want to see you cum.”  
  
Yuri wiggles and holds out for a second or so longer before Otabek pumps his cock once and he’s gone.

He climaxes in a wave of noise and sound, with Otabek kissing, nipping at his neck and pumping him to completion. He releases all over Otabek’s hand and his own stomach.

Yuri’s panting when Otabek continues to finger him, now with all four fingers.

Yuri blinks, “Okay, now you.” He points to Otabek’s straining length in his dark jeans, “I’m prepared enough.” He says pointedly.

Otabek shakes his head and uses his mouth to suck on one of Yuri’s sensitive nipples, playing with the piercing in his mouth before pulling back, “Not until you're hard again.”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Your rules are arbitrary.”  
  
Otabek kisses him with his fingers still methodically inside him, rubbing his prostate into overstimulation and making him keen. Otabek uses his mouth on his nipples once more, tugging and rubbing his tongue roughly over them until Yuri is twitching.

He fingers him for several long minutes with his tongue on his chest until Yuri’s cock slowly flushed with blood once more.

Yuri wiggles around his fingers and bucked his hips, “I swear…” He groans and Otabek finally pulls back.

He gives a low smile and shuffles out of his pants, Otabek’s cock was thick at that point and obviously wet with precum. Yuri puts his hands behind his head and opens his legs further to present himself.

Otabek puts his hands on Yuri’s knees and then quickly wraps his arms around him, lifting him easily in the air.

Yuri gasps and Otabek cups his ass, “Up against the wall right?”  
  
Yuri blushes and nods mutely, Otabek kisses him on the mouth and Yuri wraps his legs around his back, feeling somewhat out of sorts.

“Go on.” He finally says as Otabek’s eyes focus again.

He hums and then Yuri helps align himself with Otabek, fitting his hole above the head and then waiting for Otabek to lock eyes with him. Otabek meets his gaze and Yuri puts his hands on his wide shoulders.

He slowly eases himself down on his cock in midair as Otabek holds him up and Yuri takes him in a centimeter at a time, his ass slowly sucking in his cock.

Yuri is sure to start making noises that would make a pornographer blush and opens his mouth wide as he lowers himself all the way down.

He uses his thighs squeezed around Otabek’s middle to bounce up and down on his cock until its fit snuggly all the way inside him. Otabek looks him up and down with his mouth slightly open, Yuri raises an eyebrow up at him.

“Can I…?” Otabek finally asks.

“Move.” Yuri instructs shortly and Otabek pins him against the wall, pressing his back up against the ugly hotel wall paper. He starts thrusting up into Yuri, fucking him while Yuri clings to him and moans.

He doesn’t have anywhere to grab but onto Otabek’s shoulders, where he leaves deep claw marks, with his body up against the wall and Otabek inside of him all he can do is bounce up and down and take it.

“Yes, yes, yes, Beka,” he says because he can and Otabek sets a rapid pace to shake him to his core.

The sensation inside him was relentless, Otabek grunts and fucks him against the wall, using his teeth to bite into Yuri’s neck and dig his fingers into Yuri’s ass where he held him up.

“Ah, ah,” Yuri starts crying out as Otabek adjusts their angle and glances over his already-abused prostate.

Otabek growls in his ear and his pace speeds up until Yuri’s whole body is shaking up and down, “Tell me,” Otabek said into his ear as Yuri clung to him, “You like when I cum inside you?”  
  
Yuri gives a strangled noise and doesn’t answer. “Tell me, Yuratchka, you’ve said it before, do you like it when I fill you with my cum?”  
  
Yuri makes another higher-pitch sound in the back of his throat and blushes, remembering all the times he’d asked for it before.

Yuri shakes his head and scratches harder on Otabek’s back and squeezes around the member inside of him.

“Otabek…” He says breathlessly as Otabek presses them even closer together, he whispers in his ear.

“Do you like it?” His chest rumbled and Yuri helplessly makes a sound.

“Oh God, yes, yes, just do it.”  
  
“Ah,” Otabek softly exhales and buries himself up into the hilt in Yuri, his body spasms shortly as he releases deep within Yuri.

Yuri watches his face as it relaxes for a moment, takes on the look of someone much younger than himself and Yuri can’t help but lean forward and smile into Otabek’s chest. He sighs, enjoying the closeness as Otabek held him gently.

“Alright, alright.” Yuri starts wiggling again, “You’re getting soft.” He tries to get down but Otabek seems to remember himself and delicately transports him over to the bed.

Otabek presses kisses into the side of Yuri’s mouth, “Good?”

Yuri doesn’t meet his eye and pouts off to the side, he makes a couple mumbling noises.

Otabek lays them down on the bed, sideways and facing each other, Otabek starts massaging circles into Yuri’s back, “I can make it good.”

Yuri shakes his head, “It was good, it was very good.” He looks away jerkily and tangles their legs together, “It’s always good, okay? It’s with you.”

It was embarrassing but the sudden light in Otabek’s eyes was worth it. He pushes his bangs aside and affectionately kisses his nose, Yuri scrunches his face in annoyance.

Otabek chuckles and looks down between them, his eyes go wide, “You didn’t…” Otabek goes down to touch his flagging erection.

“No, it's fine, that one was for you.” Yuri says while crossing his arms over his chest.

Otabek shakes his head and takes his erection in hand, he pumps it slowly before finally edging Yuri’s tank top up to his armpits to expose his sore nipples.

Otabek takes one of the silver piercings in his mouth and tugs gently, Yuri keens slightly in the back of his mouth and Otabek gives him a firm handjob while licking at his chest again.

Otabek touched him like he skated: orderly and slightly too determined in the way that made Yuri tingle like pinpricks across his skin, Otabek’s dark eyes focused on him.

Yuri is bucking his hips and getting lost in the rhythm when Otabek stops for a moment.

Yuri looks down to find Otabek readjusting himself, shifting his weight and touching his own hardening length before turning his attention back to Yuri.

He kisses the center of his body and drags his thumb over the head of Yuri’s cock, gathering precum and continuing to pump him up and down.

Yuri screws his eyes shut and shutters, curling into himself before speaking. “Wait,” he finally breaths and Otabek pauses, “Are you hard again?”

Otabek blinks back up, “Yes?” He says hesitantly and Yuri nods.

Yuri leans down and kisses him on the forehead before backs up, Otabek letting go of his erection so he can fumble back to his feet on the floor.

“It’s your birthday.” Otabek blinks, Yuri grabs onto Otabek's neck and yanks his face closer, “...Take me from behind, over the bed.”

He hears Otabek give an audible rattling groan before his hands are dragging down his body, feeling him before Otabek gets back up again.

“What was that?” Otabek drags him forward to ask, he tweaks one of his piercings again, Yuri hisses.

“ _Bend me over the goddamn bed._ ”  
  
Otabek chuckles lowly and pushes up to kiss Yuri bruisingly on the mouth and push him backward. He digs the pads of his fingers into Yuri’s wrist and then turns him around. 

“Only if you want to,” Yuri says impatiently as Otabek presses Yuri’s back up to his bare chest.

“Ssshh,” Otabek takes his left hand and puts it up to Yuri’s lips, “if you ask like that…” Yuri intakes a sharp breath in through his nose and Otabek’s fingers circle his mouth.

Yuri opens his lips at the touch and Otabek slips his fingers in, “Suck.”  
  
Yuri groans despite himself and starts sucking on the pads of Otabek’s fingers, Otabek eases them deeper into his mouth and thrusts slightly. Yuri can feel a line of drool down his chin as he sucks and Otabek finger-fucks his mouth in and out.

He gets lost in sucking when he feels Otabek line them up again, his cock teasing at Yuri’s loose hole.

“Ready?” He whispers as Yuri sucked harder on his fingers in frustration, he nods and Otabek rubs the rim of his hole gently, nudging the puffy skin and dragging the head over the opening.

He groans as Otabek takes him at a less gentle pace, opening him up with his cock by inches instead of centimeters. Yuri moans around Otabek’s fingers as he rocks in and out of him, getting deeper and deeper with every thrust.

“Ugh,” He gives a wordless gasp as Otabek leans in further over him, bending him down over the bed and setting a break neck pace.

Yuri widened his stance and let Otabek thrust deeply in and out of him as he stuck his ass in the air.

Otabek gives heartening little murmurs of pleasure as Yuri rolling his hips to meet his strokes.

“You always did like fast programs…” He whispers in his ear with a joking tone.

Yuri gives a dismissive laugh that almost came out as a cough. Otabek leans down and kisses him on the back of the neck before removing his hands from his mouth to hold both of Yuri’s hips.

The final moments are all movement and speed and pleasure as Otabek jerks into him and Yuri rolls his hips to meet him as he sends little thrills down his spine to his toes.

Yuri feels the drag of the blanket on his shaft as his body mindlessly tries to rut down for friction, but Otabek reaches around him and gives his member a tight squeeze as he fucks him. Bending him over the bed and shaking his whole body as he thrust into him rapidly.

Yuri apparently only needed a little more to go over the edge as he balls his hands up in the blankets and a deep yell is provoked out of him.

“Ah,” he climaxes in a vision of white and his second orgasm hits him harder than the first, “Beka,” he whines at the tail end before bonelessly collapsing down on the bed. He feels strong hands on his hips as Otabek seems to soundlessly finish as well, a new surge of wetness filling him.

He’s breathing heavily when he feels himself being rolled over and Otabek climbing on top of him.

“You’re heavy,” Yuri complains as Otabek lies on top of him and puts his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

“A moment.” Otabek says in slurred Russian before mumbling something in Kazakh.

Yuri sighs and lets Otabek nuzzle him and press their sweaty bodies together. Yuri is considering dozing off when Otabek begins to move again.

Yuri flicks him in the ear, “Oh _now_ you move.”  
  
Otabek ruffles his hair and blinks, “Shower?”

Yuri shrugs and winds his arms around Otabek’s neck, “Why not, we have all night after all.” He winks because he can and Otabek gives something like a soft smile where he was hoping he’d blush.

  
“Whoa,” Yuri kicks as Otabek hoists him in the air again in one fluid motion, this time bridal style.

He frowns but Otabek just turns them around and moves him across the room.

He carries him out over to the bathroom and Yuri bites his lip as he tries not to move too much. “Sit.” Otabek says as he runs a bath and Yuri cleans himself up a little more, particularly where he had been filled twice in a row. 

He’s stretching his hamstrings and gluteal muscles (as he was taught to stretch after strenuous exercise) when he feels a poke on his sides as he reaches for his toes, he jumps.

He makes a soft sound, “You scared me.” He says with an irritated glance as Otabek softly touches his waist from behind, he was laughing lightly. Yuri snorts at him in annoyance. 

Otabek simply kisses his shoulder, “Warm water is good for your muscles.” He gestures to the bath and Yuri turns around in his arms.

“Okay.” It was more of a sigh than a word and Otabek takes the chance to kiss him sweetly on the mouth, no friction or nuance to the touch. Sweet. Otabek starts massaging his shoulders and Yuri leads him pliantly to the water.

Yuri dips his toes in tentatively, Otabek laughs softly at the little gesture, mouthing the word, ‘kitty,' Yuri jumps in all the way out of spite.

They get in, Yuri sitting in front of him as Otabek kisses him on the shoulder, and then down his spine on by one, feeling his vibrates. Yuri closes his eyes for a moment, savoring it, before Otabek gets out the soap.

Yuri doesn’t resist as he might otherwise as Otabek begins to clean him, taking the time to rub down his shoulders and back, massaging his sensitive chest and running his hands down his abdominals.

Yuri is giving more breathy sighs when Otabek starts rubbing circles into his thighs and digging into the taut muscle until it relaxes.

“Right there,” He croons as Otabek gathers him in his lap and works his fingers deep into the sinews. “You’re good at this.” Yuri says thoughtfully as he hums into the touch.

Otabek kisses his shoulder, “hmm, my grandpa was a masseuse.”

“Oh,” Yuri says gently as he leans back into Otabek, realizing there was still things he didn’t know about his boyfriend. “Did you get along?”  
  
Otabek grunts and Yuri gives out a low sound as he works the muscles around his uppermost thigh.

  
“Sometimes,” Otabek hums and Yuri nods as he works on him.

Finally, Otabek quietly leans over for the hotel shampoo, Yuri wrinkles his nose at the cheap little bottles but he knew Otabek liked this part.

Yuri leans forward and lets his boyfriend lather his hands up and rub them into Yuri’s long hair, he’s on his knees behind him taking special care to suds the ends and work the gel into his scalp.

Yuri practically starts purring when he works his fingertips over the top of his head, meticulously scrubbing his hair and massaging his scalp.

The younger man is becoming butter in his hands as Otabek steadily spritzes his hair off with the shower head and then works in the conditioner next.

Yuri is humming in contentment when he turns in place, deciding to intervene. He nudges his boyfriend hand away so Yuri can nuzzle at his inner thigh. Otabek looks at him questioningly, but lets Yuri start to kneel between his knees.

Yuri starts sucking and licking at the junction between his leg and pelvis as he feels Otabek watching him, “Yuri…”  
  
Yuri sucks a light pink blob into his skin and darts his eyes up, “Happy 21st.” He says shortly and then continues sucking and pressing onto his skin.

Otabek moans slightly and puts his hand in Yuri’s hair, Yuri sucks at the skin around his crotch until Otabek makes an annoyed growl and Yuri grins up at him.

Finally, he licks the base of Otabek’s cock and is reward with a sharp intake of breath from his boyfriend.

Yuri licks his way up the length and then takes the head of Otabek’s dick into his mouth, sucking on it ever so slightly, just to get a taste and make Otabek hunch over a little.

Yuri grins and runs his tongue experimentally up his slit, Otabek shivers and Yuri takes him deeper into his mouth, sucking on the head gently before bobbing his head.

He suctions out his cheeks and makes obscene noises as he sucks him off. Bobbing his head back and forth to get as much of it into his mouth as he can and not gag.

He cups his balls in his right hand and squeezes gently as he picks up his pace and Otabek starts making strangled noises, his fingers curling in Yuri’s hair and yanking slightly.

Yuri is about to open his throat and take him all in at once (something he had not done before) when Otabek speaks, “Wait.”  
  
Yuri stops and flicks his eyes up, raising his eyebrows in a question.

“Wait,” Otabek says softly, “One more. Let’s go one more.”  
  
Yuri tilts his head but allows for Otabek to pull out of his mouth, Yuri frowns and looks down at his own lap, “You didn’t like it?”  
  
He tries not to sound like he was pouting.

Otabek reaches down and tilts his chin up, his pointer finger circles Yuri’s puffed up lips, most likely red and swollen from the work.

Otabek’s eyebrows were arched, “Too good. I was going to end before we could...Just one more.” He says with something guarded behind his eyes and Yuri nods.

Their skin steams gently as they get out of the tub into the cool air and Yuri drains the water, allowing it to swirl languidly down the drain.

He’s stretching his back again when Otabek touches his shoulder lightly, Yuri turns to see Otabek looking somewhat strained, his erection still sailing high in the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. “Let’s get on the bed.”  
  
Yuri shrugs but starts to walk, “What position?” He asks as he tries to think of something creative to truly be the end of his boyfriend.

  
Otabek steps in front of him and grabs his hand, kissing the digits of it individually. “On your back. Open legs.”  
  
Yuri raises his eyebrows even higher, but allows Otabek to put a pillow behind his head and then one under his back, until Yuri confirms that he’s comfortable.

Yuri opens his legs and Otabek puts himself between them, kissing him softly on the mouth. Something almost too gentle to touch, like heartbreak or glass ornaments.

Yuri’s cheeks are burning just from Otabek’s little touches, more delicate than anything. “I’m not fine china.” Yuri finally says as Otabek runs his hands down him with the subtleties of movements.

Otabek brings his mouth up and kisses either side of his mouth, “I want to make love to you.” Yuri’s cheeks flare up, “Slow. Love making.”  
  
Yuri’s heart stops and he has to look away, his hands on Otabek’s chest as Otabek just look at him, up and down and then stroking his cheek.

“Would that be okay, Yuri?”  
  
Yuri’s face was on fire, of course he still had this effect on him. “Just…get the lube.” Otabek reaches for the lube again and Yuri gnaws on his bottom lip. “And um,” he squirms, “yes. Okay. I, uh, love. Make love to me.” It was a jumble of words more than anything, but Otabek smiles and Yuri suppresses a bright grin.

Otabek kisses him on the mouth, deeply and thoroughly, like he wanted to get to know every inch of it, before he starts in on Yuri for the third time that night.

He’s already fully loose, but Otabek like to prepare him anyway, inserting his gelled fingers in earnest before brushing against the sweet spot inside him and making Yuri call out.

When Yuri starts pushing down on Otabek’s fingers for more, Otabek nods and takes them out, wiping them on a towel they brought out with them and turning back to kiss Yuri again.

He brushes his hands over Yuri’s nipples, not enough to tease or arouse, but to feel. Then he begins to press in once more.

Yuri mewls softly, the kind of noise he made when he's overstimulated from whole nights like these.

The burn is a sweet one, Otabek was slow and unhurried, watching Yuri’s face closely as he pressed into him.

Yuri arched his back and pressed down onto his dick a little harder, but Otabek bends down and starts kissing him again. Open-mouthed kisses that were more appraising than heated.

Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek’s back and Otabek begins to move, unrushed, he lay on top of Yuri and rolled into him, making the movements slow and even.

Yuri makes breathy sounds as Otabek covers his face and neck with kisses, making it all almost too much. It was intimate in the way that made Yuri’s chest ache and remember his debut year short program all that time ago.

Sweet, simple, like freshly fallen snow.

“Have I said?” He says in a haze of being slowly and thoroughly taken, “Have I said it?”  
  
Otabek blinks and then kisses his exposed throat once more, “Said?”  
  
Yuri shakes his head, his wet hair clinging to his face, he drags Otabek down into a kiss and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing his lips up against Otabek’s ear.

He’s red and breathless and maybe that wasn’t the right time, he kisses him again and tries to get the point across. What he had been trying to dance on the ice all this time.

Yuri whispers it in his ear, in English because that somehow felt less real- and yet he needed him to hear it in whatever way he could.

Otabek came with full bodied moan, a song, pressing his weight onto Yuri and holding him close.

Yuri looked up through his lashes and Otabek nipped his year, “Cum for me, please? It will be beautiful.”  
  
Yuri wasn’t terribly great with instructions, but Otabek inside of him and the weight of the moment made him arch off the bed.

After three orgasms he didn’t have much left, but he feels the climax sting through him, making his limbs weightless as Otabek stole a long kiss from him in the process.

“Ah,” he comes and his chest heaves as he tries not to be too embarrassed. He can’t even look Otabek in the eye as he feels his heart pound.

He had said that. They had done that.

He hunches over, but Otabek intervenes and rolls him over, taking the towel to clean them both up again and Yuri sighs into his chest.

“No telling anyone about that.” He mumbles dryly and shifts to pull the covers down so they can get under them. 

“What?” Otabek says with humor in his eyes.

“You know.” _Sentimental._ Yuri shifts and pulls Otabek towards him, tangling their legs together and tugging the covers up.

Otabek laughs lowly and strokes his face, tender, “I won’t tell anyone you're a,” He pauses to search for the word, “housecat.”  
  
Yuri makes a low sound in the back of his throat, clicking his tongue, “Gross. I’m no one’s housecat,” he sniffs and then lies on top of Otabek, settling down across him with a possessive arm across his chest. His eyes search the air, “But I suppose...If I had to be,” he frowns, “ _Domestic._ Domesticated cat.. _._ I’d be yours.”  
  
Otabek gives an uncharacteristically broad smile and Yuri shakes his head and tinges red, “I’m only saying ‘supposedly.’ Hypothetically.”  
  
“So if you were hypothetically mine?”  
  
Yuri grins, “I’d stay here all night.” He grins, “And we’d do this.” He takes Otabek’s face between his hands and kisses him one last time for the night. Otabek kisses him sweetly back before managing to reach for the bedside light and turn it off, holding Yuri close to him and tangling themselves together for the night.

  
They _had_ managed to do most the night- most of it.


End file.
